


Enough

by venusinthenight



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Ficlet, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan has had enough. A canon-divergent missing scene from 2x13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet prompted by [this post by beanarie on Tumblr](http://beanarie.tumblr.com/post/72853912483/you-know-i-expect-this-kind-of-garbage-from). Slightly edited from [its original form](http://venusinthenight.tumblr.com/post/72879492985/beanarie-you-know-i-expect-this-kind-of).

“Why are you getting angry with ME, Marcus?” Joan asks, her voice louder than usual. “Look, I get that you’re still angry with Sherlock, but what the hell did I do?”

“You work with him, don’t’cha?” he retaliates.

“Let me tell you something. I am not your go-between, or the one you get to dump your anger on when it gets to be too much. I am not the one who got you shot. I am not the one you need resolution with. So leave me out of your fucking pissing contest!”

Joan storms off upstairs, livid about… well, everything. Angry that things are unresolved between Marcus and Sherlock. Angry that Marcus was transfering his anger to her for no real reason other than he thought he could. Angry that she is still living with someone who thinks he knows better than everyone.

As she opens the door to her bedroom, Joan can hear Marcus and Sherlock yelling in the foyer, Sherlock saying that if Marcus was more determined that he could have stayed with Major Crimes while stepping up his therapy. She is tempted to go downstairs and remind Sherlock that it should be up to Marcus to decide for himself, that it’s his injury, that no amount of wanting to be Marcus’ savior is going to make Marcus forgive him. However, she also knows this isn’t her battle to fight.

But she doesn’t know how much more of Sherlock and his arrogance she can live with.


End file.
